Do You Love Me?
by FishTaco322
Summary: Sasuke and Naruto must everyday go through the pain of loving each other, but not knowing if the other one feels the same way, afraid to confess. and whats with this dream naruto keep having? [SasuNaru]
1. Tears in the Snow

A young boy, about the age of nine, lay defeated on the cold snow covered ground. Recess had ended ten minutes and not even his teacher cared where he was. No one seemed to care for him, he had no parents, no one to depend on. The boy felt a tear forming in the corner of his eye. As the snow heavily fell down, the blonde sat in the frigid snow, quietly sobbing. 

Twenty minutes pasted, and still no one seemed to notice he was gone. They simply didn't care, they probably wouldn't even care if he was to die. He was shivering and trying to keep warm. All the boy was wearing was a thin black tee shirt and orange pants.

Just then the blonde heard a voice, was it speaking to him?

"If you stay out any longer you'll catch a cold." the voice said softly.

Naruto slowly looked up from his hands to see who it was, revealing a boy with black hair and black eyes, the same age as himself.

"Are you going to just stand there or do you want some help?" the boy spoke up again, gradually pulling Naruto up by the arm.

The blonde boy still did not speak. He was afraid that it just might be another sick prank, who would actually be nice to him?

"Come on, I'll take you back to my house so you can warm up. Don't you even have a coat?" Sasuke spoke up again.

Naruto followed Sasuke to his house, still silent.

After a few minutes of silence the black haired boy spoke up again, "So, what's your name? My names Sasuke."

Naruto waited a few seconds, then answered. "M..my names um Naruto." he said, stuttering over his words.

"Naruto huh, that's a cute name, so, what were you doing out there in the cold all by yourself?"

Naruto really didn't want to answer but somehow he couldn't stop his mouth from moving, there was something about this boy. "No one likes me, no one cares about me." He said, beginning to start sobbing again.

As the snow fell down the two boys sat in the cold snow, Naruto began to cry again. Suddenly he felt two soft, warm arms rap around him. Those arms were Sasuke's.

"It's ok, you don't need to cry." Sasuke said softly, trying to comfort Naruto.

Then, Naruto heard Sasuke whisper something. "Don't worry Naruto, I'll be your friend."

Naruto wrapped his arms around Sasuke and the two boys sat there, holding onto each other tightly.

- - - - - - - -

16 year old Naruto sat straight up in his bed, drenched in perspiration. He didn't know why but almost every night he would have that dream, that flashback. Each time it would seem so real, almost like he was reliving the memory. He didn't know why but there was something about Sasuke, every time they spoke to each other his stomach would twist in a knot and he would stumble over his words.

Naruto sighed to himself. But what was the chance that Sasuke would choose him? There were so many girls that were more prettier than himself, and Sasuke could have any one he wanted. Deep inside, Naruto knew they could probably never be together, considering they were both guys.

The blonde boy slowly got out of bed and began to get ready, he was to meet Kakashi and the rest of team this morning, which meant seeing Sasuke, and more pain.

* * *

Bleh, i know this chapter's short, but thats where i wanted to end it! So deal with it! lol. 


	2. Just another day

Naruto quickly rushed out the door, realizing he was going to be late. Kakashi had asked them to meet him in the woods at nine o' clock this morning and it was already five minutes until nine. Not that it mattered though, Kakashi was always an hour late at the least. He would usually come up with some excuse and say he got lost.

Naruto was deep in thought when he realized he could already see his teammates waiting. Sakura, and his crush Sasuke. He had to put on an act to keep everyone from suspecting things.

"Hey Sakura!" Naruto glared over at Sasuke, he began to put on his act.

"So Sakura, if you're not doing anything tonight do you want to go out for ramen?" Naruto gagged in his mouth, hoping she would reject him like always.

"Ew! Not with you!" The pink haired girl slapped him and walked away, moving next to Sasuke.

Deep inside Naruto wanted to ask his Sasuke-kun, but didn't have the nerve.

Sasuke's POV:

Sasuke sighed to himself, another morning of Naruto trying to ask Sakura out on a date, proving once again Naruto was straight and the two boys never had a chance together.

The dark haired boy had been crushing over Naruto since the day they first met, when the accidental kiss had happened. Just remembering it made him blush, how he wished the moment would have lasted forever.

The boys were known to be rivals by everyone in the village so they needed to keep up appearances, but today was going to be different, Sasuke smiled to himself with confidence, today was going to be the day he was going to ask Naruto out for ramen after training. Sasuke knew Naruto would never be able to turn down ramen, but the hard part was getting the courage to ask him out.

Soon Kakashi arrived, he was actually almost on time, and the team began their training.

"Alright guys! Today I have a mission for you, I want you to go to the local bookstore and pick up make out paradise, volume three."

"But they won't even let us buy that! It's rated adult!" Sakura complained, trying to get out of the ridiculous mission.

"Well, that's part of the mission. Ninjas have to be secretive and smart!"

"This is stupid! Do we have to do this!" Naruto whined, sounding like a five year old.

Finally a couple hours passed and the team returned with the book.

"What happened to you?" Kakashi questioned, looking at Naruto's black eye.

"I picked up your book and went to pay for it, when the lady asked how old I was I tried to convince her I was 18."

"Naruto you're such a looser." Sasuke mumbled.

They handed the book to Kakashi and started to go their separate ways home. As soon as Sasuke was sure that Sakura had left and was out of sight he slowly made his way over to Naruto.

"Hey." he said casually.

"What Sasuke! Trying to sneak up on me eh? Well you have not beaten me yet!"

Sasuke sighed to himself, this was going to be harder than he thought.

"Naruto.." He began before being interrupted by the hyperactive ninja.

"Sasuke! Do you want to battle! I will beat your pretty little ass!"

"Naruto, you idiot, I as wondering if...um…you would like to maybe get some ramen with me?" The dark haired boy let out a deep breath, at least he was able to say it.

Naruto's POV:

Naruto suddenly froze. Had Sasuke just asked him out for dinner? Was he dreaming? He began to space out until being interrupted.

"So, what do you think?" Sasuke's face turned a light pink.

"Ok!" Naruto yelled out excitedly.

* * *

Sorry for the lack of updates on this story, and the shortness of the chapter. I've been more focused on my other fic, Hidden Secrets, and sort of forgot about this one XO. But hopefully i'll update more often now.


	3. Ramen Kiss

The two boys walked up the small narrow road in silence until they finally arrived at the small ramen bar. The man working there waved and called out Naruto▓s name. Since Naruto visited the ramen bar almost every day the man knew him pretty well.

⌠So Naruto, the usual?■ The man began then took a questioning look at Sasuke, ⌠Oh and who▓s this?■

⌠This is my friend Sasuke.■ Naruto tried to hold in his blush.

⌠Just friends?■ The man winked forcing Naruto to blush even harder.

⌠So, what▓ll you have?■ The man gestured towards Sasuke.

⌠hmm┘⌠ Sasuke looked down at the laminated menu then began again, ⌠I▓ll just have a small bowl of ramen.■ He said trying not to make a sick face. Sasuke hated ramen with a passion, but if it made Naruto happy, he▓d eat it every day.

⌠Ok! That▓ll be eight dollars all together.■

⌠Here, Sasuke, we▓ll split it and each pay four.■ Naruto shoved a dirty dollar bill in his face.

⌠No, that▓s ok, I▓ll pay for it.■

⌠Yeeeh! Thanks Sasuke-kun!■ Naruto suddenly got excited and hugged Sasuke, nearly jumping on top of him, he soon realized what he was doing and quickly pulled away, blushing.

The man working at the ramen counter laughed and mumbled something to himself, ⌠Kids these days┘■

Finally when the ramen was cooked, the man set both bowls down on the place mats in front of the boys. Naruto receiving the large bowl and Sasuke receiving the small bowl.

⌠Mmm this is really good!■ Naruto began to stuff his face with the ramen. He had decided to try chicken flavored ramen and it was really good. Without thinking Naruto put some on his forked and shoved it by Sasuke▓s face. ⌠Sasuke! You have to try this! It▓s soo good!■

Sasuke almost gagged. Naruto had the chicken flavored ramen just a few inched away from his face. He was going to push the ramen away when a though crossed his mind. The ramen was on Naruto▓s fork, which was in his mouth.

Both boys ate in silence. Occasionally glancing at each other then looking away. Naruto finally decided to break the silence, ⌠Sasuke, I see that you are done with your ramen, you can have some of mine if you want┘■

⌠Nah, I couldn▓t dobe, I▓m really stuffed.■ Sasuke was hoping he would not have to eat anymore of that grotesque concoction called ramen.

⌠Come on! You▓re going to get too skinny! You need to eat so you will be stronger! Look at that small bowl there is no way that could have filled you up!■ Naruto wined, thinking of any excuse that was possible of why Sasuke should eat more ramen.

Sasuke saw the disappointment in his Naru▓s face and decided to say yes just to make him happy, ⌠Alright dobe, you▓ve got me, I▓ll just have a little bit.■ Sasuke stuck his chopsticks into Naruto▓s large bowl and began to force some ramen down his throat.

A little while passed and the bowl was almost empty. Sasuke felt nauseous but he kept on eating.

⌠Come on Sasuke let▓s finish off the bowl!■ Naruto cheered him on, once again acting like a five year old.

⌠Naruto you▓re sixteen, why don▓t you act like it?■ Sasuke laughed, he couldn▓t be mean when he saw the dobe▓s silly face.

Sasuke stuck his chopsticks into the bowl once last time, hoping it would be the last. As he did this Naruto did the same thing. Without realizing it, both boys had grabbed the same piece of the noodle. Before they could pull apart both of their lips were touched together. Neither of them could react to it. It just sort of happened.

Sasuke and Naruto did not pull apart right away, without realizing that one another both enjoyed the kiss.

After a little while they pulled apart, instead of getting angry at each other and making a scene like the day of their first kiss, they just sat their staring at each other and blushing.

Soon they were finished. They both thanked the man for the ramen then left the small bar, without saying a word to each other.

As they left the man winked at Naruto, Naruto blushed, he was hoping the man had not seen what had happened earlier.

As the boys heading home Sasuke took a deep breath and began to talk without thinking, ⌠Naruto, we need to take a walk, I have to tell you something.■

The boys quietly began to walk, waiting for what would happen next. 


	4. Confessions

When Sasuke and Naruto had left the ramen bar, the sun was just beginning to set. It was that time of the day where it's not quite dark out, and not quite light out, sunset. They walked down a narrow brick road, passing by all of the houses, all lit up inside while families ate their dinners. Sasuke seemed to lead the way and Naruto quietly followed, wondering where he was taking him.

Naruto finally spoke up, "Sasuke," They were now in territory that was unfamiliar to Naruto, yet somehow the path seemed familiar, like he had been there before.

"Yes Naru?" He replied.

"Sasuke, um, where are we going?"

"It's a surprise, we're almost there, just a little longer."

Naruto began to envision scenes of where he might be taking him. The blonde haired boy, being the childish character he was, began to picture all the fun places he loved to go; carnivals, amusement parks, arcades. If he had any common sense though, he would realize that Sasuke was not leading him towards anywhere that looked like there was civilization in it.

The sunlight of the day had now completely fallen, and darkness invaded the sky. The only light was coming from the full moon high up in the sky. Sasuke finally stopped. The brown stone path looked like it came to an end, and there were weeds and bushes grown at the end.

"Sasuke, why are we at a dead end?" Naruto was very confused, this place seemed oddly familiar but he could not put his finger on what it was.

"We're not at a dead end, it may look like it, but it's just passed these bushes." And as he said that he spread apart the bushed so they could both see through.

Standing nearly a few yards away from them was an old rundown school house. Behind it was a playground, or what was left. The wood was wearing away on the playground set, but it looked like it was still standing.

Naruto looked stunned, not knowing what to think. Something in the back of his mind hit him and suddenly his memories came back. This had been the place where he and Sasuke had first met each other. The place of their childhood, where they had gone to school. The place where he had first fallen in love, although too young to realize it.

The school house had once been a place where all the children had once gone to school, but now with the new more modern school, this one had become abandoned.

"Sasuke," That was all Naruto could say.

"I come here sometimes to get away, from everyone. Just to think. Do you remember, Naruto, what had happened here?" He looked down at his feet, blushing, and then began to speak, "This is where we first met, in our younger years. The day I first saw you,"

"It was snowing, and you helped me Sasuke, if you hadn't showed up I probably would not be here today." Naruto finished Sasuke's words.

Both boys walked over to the ratty old swing set. Unlike the snowy day they had met, it was a very warm summer night, the moonlight shining down on their faces.

"Naruto, I brought you here because I need to tell you something. I can't hold it in any longer, after all of these years."

Sasuke and Naruto both stood facing each other, both slightly blushing.

Sasuke began again, "That day I saw you here, I fell in love, and I was confused. I had never felt that way before, and did not know what to think. After that, I tried to hide my emotions the best I could, even if it meant putting on an act, I acted like I hated you, because I was afraid."

Naruto looked at him, still stunned that this was actually happening. "Wow Sasuke, I don't know what to say, I've felt the very same way all of this time."

"There's just something I want to try, I don't know about it though, I've never gotten close to anyone before." And with that he grabbed the blonde haired boy and pulled him in for a kiss, not like the accidental kiss they had shared with the ramen, or the time before that, but a real passionate kiss.

Their lips locked together for what seemed to go on for hours before they pulled apart. It was just simply a passionate kiss. The first real kiss both boys had ever had with anyone.

"Umm, I'm sorry Naruto, if you don't like me, because, well you know, we're both boys." Sasuke looked down at his feet, not looking up at Naruto.

"But I do feel the same way, and I wish I could be with you every minute Sasuke! I love you. And I've never loved anyone before. I want to be with you." Naruto persisted.

Naruto lifted Sasuke's head up, which was difficult because Naruto was shorter than the dark haired boy, and quickly kissed him, then pulled away.

"So, does this mean we are, you know, together?" Naruto blushed.

"I want to be, but I'm afraid what everyone will think. It's not normal for boys to love each other, but I love you." Sasuke replied.

"Then we will not let anyone know, during training and around other people we will put on the act we have been for years, and we will be together secretly."

"I like that idea," Sasuke smiled warmly at the innocent yet serious expression on Naruto's face.

The boys spent the next hour, which seemed like an eternity, just talking. They sat propped up underneath the droopy willow tree, which had surprisingly grown taller since they were younger. Sasuke was holding Naruto in his arms and Naruto was leaning his head on Sasuke's shoulder. They talked about many things, the day they had met, what it was like to hide their emotions, and many other things. They talked about things they had been holding in for years.

Finally Sasuke looked at his watch. "It's getting late Naru; I think we should be getting back." He stroked Naruto's soft blonde hair. "I'll walk you back to your house, if you don't mind that is."

"I would love that." Naruto said happily.

The boys walked back, back through the village of houses. This time all the lights inside each house were turned off, everyone was asleep.

They approached Naruto's house.

"Well, I'll see you in the morning." Sasuke kissed Naruto's cheek, then quickly pulled away, making sure no one could see them.

"Bye Sasuke, I love you." Naruto waved goodbye. "And I just wanted to say one thing, thanks, for everything." He blushed. "See you tomorrow!"

Both boys said their goodbyes, both excited for the next day. Now that they had finally expressed their feelings Naruto and Sasuke both felt much better.

---

sorry for the lack of updates on my stories guys, but I just haven't had much time to write lately. i've been really busy. Leave me a review and tell me what you think of this story :


End file.
